It is known that containers, such as bottles or cans, are provided with a direct print for individual identification marking of the container contents, where differently colored printing inks are applied with multiple direct print heads directly onto the container in several passes. The containers are transported in container receptacles of a conveyor for printing and applied a surface print using the direct print heads. Such a direct print head is, for example, an ink jet print head having a plurality of nozzles typically arranged in one or more rows on the direct print head. For surface printing, a rotational motion of the container with the container receptacle about its longitudinal axis and/or a pivoting motion of the direct print head substantially perpendicular to the nozzle row is additionally performed. The print image itself is present as a digital image in a computer control system for controlling the direct print heads or container receptacles, respectively. Furthermore, the printing ink is cured in a subsequent curing device with UV or electron beams by cross-linking.
An apparatus and a method for printing onto containers are known from WO 2012 0/022746 in which several treatment stations, each with several print heads are arranged on a rotary machine in which the containers are moved with transport elements along a suitable path to the individual print heads.
Furthermore, an apparatus and a method for printing onto containers is known from DE 10 2007 050 490 A1 in which the containers are transported by a rotor and printing stations arranged thereon are each printed on by a plurality of print heads [sic]. The print heads can be switched toward and away from a printing position for changing a print head or a changing a partial print. The direct print is inspected in the runout region of the rotor by way of an optoelectronic inspection system.
However, the print heads in such direct printing machines must typically always be adapted to different container sizes. The disadvantage there is that the individual print heads must be adjusted relative to each other with correspondingly high precision due to the high demand regarding the quality of the direct print. For example, the pixel resolution of a direct print is 3/100 mm, and consequently, the direct print heads need to be adjusted more precisely by about an order of magnitude in order to produce a high quality print image. It has shown that this requires a significant effort when setting up the direct printing machine, for example, by repeatedly creating test prints and then performing manual fine adjustment of the direct print heads.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a direct printing machine and a method for printing a direct print onto containers in which the adjustment of the direct print heads in the machine device is less complex and therefore inexpensive.
To satisfy this object, the invention provides a direct printing machine.
Due to the fact that the printing stations with the separately adjustable direct print heads are each associated with their individual inspection device with at least one camera, the container can be captured and inspected by the camera after the application of a partial print. Consequently, the individual partial prints can be inspected separately from each other and therefore be inspected better during the inspection. In addition, a particularly accurate and structurally simple combination can be selected by associating the camera with the printing station, which entails particularly lower tolerances. As a result, the position of the partial prints on the container can be inspected particularly accurately and associated with the position of the respective direct print head. Consequently, the overall position of the individual partial prints on the container can therefore be determined with high precision and reliability, so that the direct print heads can be adjusted based thereupon in a particularly simple and therefore inexpensive manner.
The direct printing machine can be arranged in a beverage processing system. The direct printing machine can be arranged downstream of a filling system for filling a product into the containers and/or downstream of a capper. The direct printing machine, however, can also be upstream of the filling process and/or be directly downstream of a container manufacturing process.
The containers can be provided to receive beverages, hygiene products, pastes, chemical, biological and/or pharmaceutical products. The container can generally be provided for any flowable or fillable media. The containers can be made of plastic material, glass or metal, but also be made of PET, PEN, HD-PE or PP.
Furthermore, containers with material mixtures are conceivable. The containers can be bottles, cans, and/or tubes.
The conveyor can be formed as a carousel which is rotatable about a vertical axis. “Vertical” can presently mean that this is the direction that is directed toward the center of the earth. The container receptacles can be arranged on the circumference of the carousel or the conveyor, respectively. The conveyor can also be formed with any other suitable self-contained transport path on which the container receptacles are arranged.
The container receptacles can be configured to move and/or rotate the containers during printing relative to the direct print heads. The container receptacles can, in particular, be configured to displace the containers perpendicularly and/or parallel to a direction of printing of the direct print heads. “Direction of printing of the direct print heads” can presently mean that this is the ejection direction of the print droplets from the direct print heads of a printing station onto the container that are to be applied a print. The container receptacles can each comprise a centering bell, a turntable, a positioning unit and/or a direct drive.
The container receptacles can each be arranged directly on the associated printing station. In other words, the direct print heads of a printing station can form a unit with the associated container receptacle. It is also conceivable that the respective container receptacle is part of the associated printing station.
The several separately adjustable direct print heads can be arranged in the printing station via a support, a positioning unit or the like. The direct print heads can operate with a digital or inkjet printing method, such as drop on demand, where the ink is delivered to the container by use of a plurality of print nozzles. “Ink-jet printing method” can presently mean that a sudden pressure increase is created in the chambers of a print nozzle by way of a piezo-electric or thermal element such that a small amount of ink print is forced through the print nozzle and delivered as a droplet onto the container. The direct print head can comprise a plurality of print nozzles in a range from 100 to 10,000 nozzles, in particular, in a range from 500 to 1,100 nozzles. The print nozzles can be arranged in one or more nozzle rows (for example 1-4) which are arranged, in particular, parallel to the container axis. The several separately adjustable direct print heads can also be configured as an integrally formed unit in which the print nozzles are arranged in several separately adjustable nozzle plates. “Separately adjustable” can presently mean that the direct print heads and/or the nozzle plates are each displaceable and/or rotatable. Each of the direct print heads can be displaceable and/or rotatable about one, two or three axes. Adjustment screws can be provided to adjust the direct print heads. For example, the direct print heads can be arranged on a common support that comprises an adjustment mechanism. It is also conceivable that the adjustment mechanism is formed with controllable actuators. The images of the camera can there be evaluated and parameters for controlling the adjustment mechanism can be calculated therefrom.
“Partial prints” can presently mean that this corresponds to a printing portion of the respective direct print head of a printing station in one print color. The print colors can presently be, for example, black, white, cyan, magenta or yellow or any other type of print color combination. In other words, the printing stations can each be configured to print all the colors of the direct print onto the container, each with a direct print head.
The fact that the “printing station is respectively associated with its individual inspection device with at least one camera” can presently mean that each printing station comprises a camera for inspection and/or adjustment. For example, a direct printing machine with a conveyor comprising 12 container receptacles then comprises 12 printing stations and 12 cameras.
It is conceivable that the camera comprises a matrix or line sensor for image recording and a lens. The inspection device can further comprise or be connected to an image processing device. It is conceivable that each inspection device of the direct printing machine comprises its individual image processing device or that all inspection devices are connected to one image processing device. The image processing devices can respectively be integrated into the cameras. The printing stations can be configured with inductive energy and/or data transmission units in order to supply their respective inspection device and preferably the camera with energy and/or to transmit their data, respectively.
“Position of the partial prints on the container” can presently mean that this is the position of the partial prints on the container. Likewise or additionally, this can mean that this is the positions of the respective individual partial prints, the position or the positions of a combination of several partial prints and/or the position of all partial prints together on the container (for example, the entire print image). Likewise or additionally, this can mean that this is the position of the partial prints relative to each other on the container and/or on a wound-off container surface. The position of the partial prints on the container can be inspected with the inspection device over a partial region or over the entire 360° circumference of the container.
The camera can be movable by a positioning unit which preferably comprises a linear motor. This makes it possible to move the camera to one or more inspection positions so that the partial prints are inspected from the best possible viewing direction. For example, the positioning unit can be configured to move the camera to inspection positions corresponding to the print positions of the direct print heads. As a result, the partial prints are each inspected from the same viewing direction directly during or after printing. It is also conceivable that the camera can be moved to individual regions of the partial print using the positioning unit, so that they can be greatly enlarged, for example, with a macro or microscope lens. The linear motor can comprise a long stator and a runner with a roller guide. The inductive energy and/or data transmission unit for the inspection device, in particular for the camera, can preferably be integrated into the linear motor.
The positioning unit can be configured to move the associated container receptacle together with the camera relative to the direct print heads. A positioning unit already being used to move the container receptacles can additionally be used to move the camera. Consequently, the costs for the positioning unit are particularly low. For example, the printing stations can each comprise the direct print heads and the positioning unit with the container receptacle and with the camera. It is then possible using the positioning unit to move the container receptacle together with the camera to the respective direct print heads along a path, so that the container is inspected directly after the application of the respective partial print. For example, the separately adjustable direct print heads can be arranged at least in part vertically above one another and perpendicular to the transport path. The positioning unit can then move the container receptacle and the camera, respectively, vertically relative to the direct print heads.
It is also conceivable that the positioning unit is configured to move the direct print heads together with the camera relative to the associated container receptacle. Here as well, the costs for the positioning unit are particularly low, since the already existing positioning unit for the direct print heads can be used. Furthermore, the camera is then fixedly adjusted relative to the direct print heads and operates very precisely. For example, the conveyor can be configured as a carousel with container receptacles and the printing stations, where the direct print heads of a printing station can each be moved together with the camera by positioning unit parallel to the transport path. The camera can then be moved by the positioning unit relative to the container receptacle to an inspection position between or after all partial prints in order to inspect the partial prints or the entire direct print.
The positioning unit can be configured to move the camera longitudinally, radially and/or tangentially relative to an axis of rotation of the container receptacle, in particular synchronously or in a constant relationship relative to a motion of the container receptacle. As a result, the camera can be used in a particularly flexible and precise manner for the inspection. For example, due to the motion longitudinally or tangentially relative to the axis of rotation, a larger partial print can be inspected than would be allowed by the field of view of the camera alone. The focus of the camera can be adjusted due to the radial motion, which makes the inspection of the partial print very accurate.
The camera can comprise a line sensor, and the positioning unit and/or container receptacle can be configured to move the camera and/or the container such that a relative motion transverse to the line sensor between the camera and a container surface is substantially constant during inspection. As a result, a line sensor can be used with the camera and a two-dimensional image can be generated by way of the relative motion. As a result, the camera is simpler in design and captures the respective partial prints in sections vertically and at the same distance from the container surface. Consequently, a particularly accurate inspection of the partial prints is performed in a simple manner.
The positioning unit can be configured to move the camera in parallel and/or transversely to the transport path, in particular synchronously or in a constant relationship to a transport motion of the conveyor. As a result, the transport motion of the conveyor can be compensated for or used to record different viewing directions onto the container.
The direct print heads and the camera can be located on mutually opposite sides of the transport path. This allows one or more direct print heads to print on one side of the container, and the camera can inspect a portion in a particularly efficient manner that is already printed on the opposite side of the container.
The conveyor can be a carousel with a circular transport path, where the direct print heads are disposed on the transport path on the outside and the camera on the inside. This can also be reversed, so that the direct print heads are arranged inside and the cameras outside.
The inspection device can comprise a protective housing for the camera. As a result, the camera is particularly effectively shielded from the influence of coloring or UV from the printing station. The protective housing can comprise a closure and/or a protective pane. The closure can be opened during the inspection and then closed again. Furthermore, the protective pane can be coated to avoid light reflections.
The inspection device can comprise a laser module for triangulating 3D points on the surface of the container. As a result, for example, embossings or seams on the container can be better recognized. Consequently, the orientation of the container in the container receptacle can be captured and used for printing or inspecting the partial print and/or the direct print.
The inspection device can comprise an illumination device, in particular a ring light around a lens of the camera and/or a luminescent screen for illuminating through the container. As a result, container structures such as embossings and other identifying features can be particularly well recognized prior to printing and the container can be oriented therewith. The container can be illuminated particularly uniformly during the inspection by way of an illumination device, such as the ring light. As a result, particularly high dynamics with respect to the printed image are obtained, so that the inspection can be conducted very accurately and reliably.
The illumination device can comprise a bright and/or dark field illumination unit. The partial prints can be captured particularly well using the bright field illumination unit. The dark field illumination unit can presently mean that the light of the illumination unit is directed only indirectly onto the camera by way of refractions and/or scatters on the container and no direct light then enters the camera. As a result, elevations, such as an embossing or a press seam on the container can be better detected. The dark field illumination unit can be configured, for example, as a line-shaped illumination unit.
It is also conceivable that the illumination device is configured for illumination with different spectral components in order to increase the contrast when inspecting the partial print. The illumination device can comprise, for example, LEDs of different colors. As a result, the light of the illumination device can be adapted to the color of the partial prints.
The container receptacles can each be formed with a rotary position sensor. As a result, the container can be captured with the camera particularly easily along its circumference by a rotation about the former's longitudinal axis. A rotational position of a turntable of the container receptacle can be captured with the rotary position sensor. For this purpose, the camera can preferably comprise a line sensor which is arranged, in particular, parallel to an axis of rotation of the rotary position sensor. A rotation of 360° can then be performed with the container receptacle, so that the container is captured fully circumferentially by the line scan camera. The rotary position sensor can be configured as an absolute or an incremental sensor. For capturing the rotational position of the turntable, the rotary position sensor can be connected to a motor or a machine control unit. It is also conceivable that the rotary position sensor is integrated into a servomotor. The resolution of the rotary position sensor can be in a range of 2000-5000, preferably 4000-5000 pulses per revolution. The partial prints can then be captured at a high resolution, so that their orientation can accordingly be adjusted precisely.
The inspection device can be configured to capture an orientation of the container in the container receptacle using the camera and/or the rotary position sensor. Elevations on the container can preferably be captured with the camera and the dark field illumination unit, such as, for example, an embossing, a press seam or the like. As a result, the container can be aligned relative to the printing station when running in and still prior to being applied a print. It is also conceivable that the inspection device is configured to determine a starting point of one or more subsequent partial prints in the circumferential and/or longitudinal direction of the container by way of the position of a partial print that is already printed onto the container.
The direct print heads and/or the camera can have a modular design, so that the modules are particularly easy to exchange without tools. For this purpose, the supply lines can be provided with quick-release couplings that are quickly manually exchangeable.
In addition, the invention provides a method for printing onto containers.
Due to the fact that a container in a printing station is provided with several partial prints of a direct print using several adjustable direct print heads, for example, different print colors of the direct print can be applied particularly precisely relative to one another onto the container. Due to the fact that the position of the partial prints on the container is inspected with at least one camera by an inspection device individually associated with the printing station, the tolerances between the camera and the printing station are particularly low. As a result, particularly high accuracy in the inspection is obtained, so that the direct print heads can be aligned relative to each other in a particularly simple and accurate manner.
The method can be carried out with a direct printing machine having the features described above. The method can comprise providing a direct printing machine for printing a direct print onto containers.
During the inspection, the camera can be moved in a manner synchronized to the container movement, so that a container surface in a camera image moves at a constant speed or is still. This allows the camera to be used for inspection while the container receptacle moves. Due to a uniform speed of the container surface and the camera, the use of a line sensor is also possible with which the motion is perpendicular to the sensor line. As a result, the camera is of a particularly simple configuration and can be aligned to the viewing direction such that it is as perpendicular as possible to the container surface. Consequently, the container surface is resolved particularly accurately.
The container can be aligned relative to the printing station with the aid of the inspection device prior to being applied a print. This allows the method to be used even more efficiently. It is presently conceivable that container structures are detected by the inspection device or the camera, respectively, for example, embossings, seams or the like. This makes it possible to additionally use the inspection device as an alignment aid.
It is also conceivable that the camera is moved by a positioning unit to inspection positions at which a respective partial print or the entire direct print is inspected.
In addition, the camera can be referenced by use of the positioning unit. For example, the container receptacle and/or a part of the container receptacle and/or a marking on the container receptacle can be recognized by way of image recognition and used as a reference point for the position of the camera relative to the container receptacle. It is also possible that the camera captures one or more of the direct print heads for referencing. For this purpose, the camera can capture one or more direct print heads, a part thereof, or a marking on a direct print head. As a result, tolerances in the container receptacle or in the positioning unit can be compensated. In addition, it is possible to evaluate an edge of a partial print or of the entire direct print and to take its distance from the container support as a nominal height.
A starting point of one or more subsequent partial prints in the circumferential and/or longitudinal direction of the container can be determined by way of a partial print that is already printed onto the container. As a result, the inspection device can also be employed to align the containers in the printing station. It is conceivable that fine positioning of the direct print relative to the print nozzles is determined in the longitudinal direction using the starting point. In other words, it can be determined at which print nozzle the print commences, i.e., a little higher toward the neck or slightly lower toward the base of the container.
The printing distances of the adjustable direct print heads can be determined by way of inspecting the partial prints. This improves the sharpness and thus the contrast of the printed image. For example, the focus can be adjusted via the aforementioned radial movement of the camera, whereby the distance of the camera from the container surface is determined. In a further step, a distance of the direct print heads from the container surface can then be adjusted based on the distance of the camera.
In addition, the method can comprise the above-described features of the direct printing machine individually or in any combination.